


Saison 5 - Ep 2. Missing scenes of ELU

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 5 [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: Episode 2 of season 5, POV Eliott
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609507
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	Saison 5 - Ep 2. Missing scenes of ELU

Sunday

15h10

Eliott wakes up to hear Basil shout "hyper complicated", then he hears Lucas shut him up. He looks at the time and growls. Between the housewarming party on Friday, his job last night and last night's party, he would have slept well again.  
Eliott wasn't even surprised to find Basil and Yann yesterday on his way home from work. The three boys were singing "Complementary Threesomes". The four of them spent the evening playing video games and laughing. Eliott went to bed around 4:15 a.m, totally exhausted.  
It must be said that the medication didn't help. Okay, drugs + alcohol + weed doesn't help. Eliott knows that, but he still wants to party every once in a while anyway. He's already cut down a lot since he's been with Lucas.  
He forces himself to get up, but he could have slept until the next morning without difficulty because he is so tired.  
He joins the guys at the table, still rubbing his eyes, heavy with sleep. Alexia and Arthur are there. Eliott didn't even hear them arrive.  
When Lucas beckons him to look at Arthur, he is surprised at the cuts on his face. Once Eliott learns of the situation, he feels bad for Arthur. He must be lonely. When Eliott is depressed, he can hear everything around him but he can't interact. He looks at Arthur and thinks it must be just as hard to feel the opposite. To be able to interact but not hear anything. That's what makes him decide to say yes to Basil. It's clear he knows exactly where to go so he can scream.  
While the boys get their stuff, Eliott fills his bag. He jumps up and down, surprised to see Lucas behind him. 

"Will you take us to the little belt?" Lucas asks in a slightly shy voice.

''Why not?'' teases Eliott when he knows he'd never take their buddies there.

Lucas' cheeks turn a little red and he mutters ''I'm glad I have a place for Arthur, but this is our place. It's too private for."

''I'm kidding, Lucas.'' Cut Eliott off by putting his hand over his mouth and diving into his blue eyes. ''You're the only one who can come with me there. You know that. The only one."

Lucas gives a slight sigh and smiles. ''I know it's dumb. But..."

"It's important to me, too," Eliott tells him before he kisses him. 

"So where are we going?" Lucas asks between kisses.

"Surprise..."

15h38

They follow him as they enter this old warehouse. 

"How do you know about this place?" Basil asks...

Eliott turns to him and raises his eyebrows. "Too mysterious" he hears Basil whistling. 

He wasn't going to tell him that this was where he came to isolate himself when he felt bad, but that he must have found another place that Lucille didn't know about. And that's how he found the little belt.

Eliott doesn't want to bring up any bad memories. He wants to have fun. So while the boys are screaming, he's out spray painting. They're all screaming, Lucas is the first one surprised. He probably didn't even know eliott had it in his art supplies.  
But he pulls it out in a kiss before he takes a spray paint can out of his hands. Eliott shows Alexia how to tag, then lets her do it. A-plus-A in a heart.  
Eliott smiles. Yann has written his instagram nickname... "Very discreet so as not to be noticed" laughs Lucas while photographing him.  
He turns to Basile laughing "Oh fuck Baz, you could write your girlfriend's name correctly."

''I return the compliment, Lucas.'' Basil laughs.

Eliott looks at Lucas and sees that he's written # minute by minute #.

Basil approaches Elliot on his cell phone and shows him this morning's message...

"and besides, Elliot's asleep."

Eliott explodes with laughter and Lucas takes out his cell phone to check when Alexia, Yann and Arthur confirm that they saw the fault. 

"I'm sorry, eliott" laughs as lucas hugs him "tired."

Eliott puts his head down and pretends to be worried. 

"My boyfriend can't spell correctly my name... Should I be worried?"

"If it has no other flaws, you don't have to worry..." he teases Lucas by sliding his finger down his cheek.

"He's afraid of the dark," says Eliott in a very serious tone.

"I ain't afraid of the dark, fucking Eliott." Lucas steps back from Eliott's grip, but he grabs his arm and pulls it towards him, and the two of them burst out laughing. 

Eliot draws a flower under Lucas' tag and carries it on his shoulders so he can write "Eliott and Lucas" above the # minute by minute.

"And without fail," concludes Elliot, resting Lucas, "you're getting better."

They all gather for a gang check, but Eliott feels his head spinning and Lucas' hand is missing. It's the one hand he'd never want to miss. Instead, he hits him on the forehead, but Lucas doesn't seem to notice. Eliott puts his arm around Lucas, and he finds himself squeezed between Lucas and Yann, all gathered around Arthur.  
When they separate, Eliott keeps his arm around Lucas. Because he likes to be close to him, but also because he needs him to support him.  
Lucas backs up to the wall, taking Eliott with him and sits down, forcing Eliott to do the same. He announces to the others that they will stay a little longer and they all leave, thanking them for this beautiful weekend. 

"Have fun," Alexia suggests, raising her eyebrows.

Lucas returns a "You too" and turns to Eliott, who has just put his head on her shoulder.

"What's up, Elliot?"

"I'm just tired. I feel like I'm all out of gas."

Lucas puts his hand on Eliott's thigh and gently strokes it. "Do you think it's a new episode?" he asks quietly.

''I don't know, Lucas. I don't think it is. At least I hope not. I rarely get this close. I mean, if it's ever happened before, but it was a long time ago."

''But you've been changing your meds, you know that can complicate things."

''The last thing I did was not get enough sleep. And I've been drinking and smoking... And it's not helping. I know it's not helping. I'm the one responsible. I should've taken it a little easier this weekend. But I want to live a normal life."

Lucas tightens his arm around Eliott's waist and brings him closer to him.

''I know, my love, I know. And maybe it's just fatigue. When you're ready, we're gonna go home, we're gonna take a nice shower. If you want something to eat, I can heat up some dinner for you. If you want a massage, I can do that, too."

And Elliot laughs softly as he elbows him in the ribs. "Are you trying to apologize for the spelling mistake?"

Lucas laughs with him. "No, silly. I'm trying to apologize for this weekend. We had a party planned, and my friends hung out until now."

''They're a part of you, Lucas. I knew that when I moved in with you. I'm glad they're here. They're amazing friends and I know they're there for you when I'm not there. They're there for me, too, if I need them. They're our family. Now I just want to go home, take a nice hot shower and go to bed with my wonderful boyfriend. "


End file.
